A Burning Blister
This is a Blisturn One shot by FlareTheSkyWing! 83 A Burning Blister A pale SandWing with diamond patterns was pacing back and forth on an island. Blister let out a hiss of annoyance, she had gotten a message about some dragon that wanted to meet with her. Blister turned to one of her soldiers, "Where does this dragons want us to meet?" She growled. The soldier seemed taken aback to be spoken too. "T-the edge of the Mud Kingdom." he stuttered. Blister narrowed her black eyes, her forked black tongue slithering in and out of her mouth. "The Mud Kingdom?" Blister echoed, "this better not be a ambush." She spat, spreading her sand colored wings. Blister took off, a few SandWing soldiers trailed from behind. ---- Blister's eyes narrowed as she looked at the land opening up in front of her. The swampy Mud Kingdom was in the distance, as far as Blister could see. She beat her wings faster, calculating how much longer it would take to get to her destination. From her calculations Blister could confirm she'd get there by sunset. Blister ran the possibilities in her mind, this could be an ambush to have me killed. ''She reminded herself, knowing she must take extreme caution during this meeting. The dragon Blister was meeting was a SandWing. Which meant they could be in any of her sister’s army. Maybe even Burn or Blaze themselves. Blister doubted it was Blaze, her younger sister couldn’t win a fight with a camel. Burn was still a suspect, and it was quite likely her older sister would happily kill Blister herself. “I’d like too see her try.” Blister hissed, her barbed tail flicking menacingly. She dipped her wings for a landing, swooping down to land on the edge of the Mud Kingdom. “Where’s this dragons I’m supposed to meet!” Blister barked, her black gaze raking across the clearing she was in. “Hello... Blister.” A dragon said, emerging into the clearing. The dragon had many scars, shown with years of battle. Blister froze, she knew exactly who this was. ''Burn. “Burn!” Blister hissed, raising her venomous tail threateningly. “I should have known!” “A fool as always Blister... You may have your smarts in other things... But clearly not everything.” Burn said, smirking. “SHUT UP!” Blister roared and leaped at Burn, snarling. She barreled into Burn’s side, raking her talons across her older sister’s shoulder. Burn hissed at Blister, lashing out. Her talons met scales and blood spurted out. Getting on Burn’s talons. Blister screeched and was rendered immobile for a moment, but it was enough for Burn to pounce on her. Blister squirmed, looking up at Burn. ---- What? ''Burn thought is disbelief, her sister’s eyes were full of emotion. Full of pain, fear and something else... Something else Burn couldn’t exactly figure out. Suddenly, it hit her. The last emotion in Blister’s eyes sent Burn recoiling in utter disbelief. ''Love. ---- Blister knew she loved Burn, more then a sisterly love. She knew it in her heart, deep inside. "Burn..." Blister choked out, her voice weak from pain. "Yes...?" Burn said uneasily, looking down at her sister. "I-I l-l-love you..." Category:Content (ForsakenFeather) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)